


Deception

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Phlochte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing(s):** Implied Phlochte, Implied Schmelps, Implied PVK/Reezy   
>  **Rating:** R for Language  
>  **Words:** 455   
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nobody, just ideas.  No slander, libel, infringement intended.  This is alll just fiction, a crazy idea.   
>  **Author's Note:** So this realllly long drawn out plot bunny came to me and I had a really hard time getting it to come out, so this little, brief peak into it did. I own all of my own mistakes, and I'm not even sure of what I think of this, it just kind of happened.  R &R :) 
> 
>  
> 
>  

Ryan had never really been good with words, everybody knew that.  Hell, even he was more than aware of his lack of skill, so he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when he couldn’t get the words he wanted to use out on paper.  But, then again, it wasn’t like he was writing a normal letter or thank you note.  No, he was writing an angry thank you note to his ex-lover.  Ha! Lover, the curly haired man thought to himself as he crumpled another piece of paper and threw it on the floor behind him. 

Since getting home from his afternoon practice he’d been trying to write the same note over and over again.  How did he make his message clear?  Maybe being tactful wasn’t really the way he should do this.  Sighing, Ryan grabbed the blank card he had bought at the store the other day for Peter. It had a dog with googly eyes on it, maybe he’d just flat out write what he would say if Mike was here and mail the tacky card to him and then buy Peter a new one.  Yea, he’d do that.  With an evil grin on his face, Ryan sat back down at the counter, pulling a fresh pen out of his pile. 

_Yo Mike,_

_Thanks for fucking OUR surrogate like the heartless bastard you are.  I hope you have a damn good life with your new lover woman.  I still can’t believe you left me for a fuckin’ chick. (No offense Allison)! Oh and hey, thanks for sending PVK down to make sure I didn’t slit my throat.  REALLY? Dude, that was low.  But hey, he’s stayin’ did he tell ya? Oh yea, Ryan and Peter sittin in a tree. And lemme tell you, we aint just KISSING. HA! Good job, you make an excellent matchmaker fuck head._

_So thanks for efficiently fucking me over yet making it all look good in the end.  You always were good at schmoozing._

_Ryan._

_P.S. THE RAVENS FUCKING SUCK_

He smiled a satisfied grin as he stuffed the card, with the googly eyes, into the envelope.  Quickly, he addressed the envelope and put a stamp on it, before running it out to his mailbox with a giddy grin.  That outta teach the fucker, he thought as he shut the mailbox with a bang, looking towards the driveway to see Peter pulling in.  Perfect, his boyfriend was home.  Walking towards the car, he gave him a big smile, pulling the surprised man into a sloppy kiss.  **“I missed you!”** He pulled on Peter by the hand, disappearing inside with him.  That should teach Michael to fuck with him.  Break his heart; he’ll steal your best friend forever. 


End file.
